


The Lady & The King

by mihrsuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Tudors
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Big Sisters, Crossover, F/M, Female Friendship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unconventional Families, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's historical fact that Anne Boleyn is beheaded on May 19 1536. Except she wasn't. A carefully transfigured and charmed chair was beheaded as Anne Boleyn and earlier, a set of charmed tables were beheaded as George Boleyn and four others. (Tudors/Harry Potter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Lady Anne of Gryffindor

It's historical fact that Anne Boleyn is beheaded on May 19 1536. Except she wasn't. A carefully transfigured and charmed chair was beheaded as Anne Boleyn and earlier, a set of charmed tables were beheaded as George Boleyn and four others.

Anne has always been brilliant at charms and transfiguration but then, becoming Head Girl and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain has always been a source of pride for her. The wizarding world showed her how to be free and who she could be. It's why she kept her wand, even when she thought she wouldn't need it. It's why she teased George into keeping his.

She wishes that she could stay with Henry. She is carrying his child. His children, if her suspicions are right. And she wants to stay. But it cannot be and she knows that this child (or these children) are not destined to rule the muggle world at all.

(Just as Mary Tudor was not).

But this is how the story ends. It's not how the story starts. The beginning is a manor in Wiltshire, a happy young family and a baby girl who is the youngest Boleyn child. Her older sister Mary had shown magic when she was a week old - she'd levitated her toys from her cradle. George, the middle child had scared his nurse by flying out the window of his nursery as he'd started toddling - he'd wanted to get apples.

Thomas Boleyn likes to say that his Anne was born with magic in her eyes. Actually her magic manifests rather like her sisters - it's a few hours after she's born and her mother finds her jewels spinning in the air over Anne's cradle - Anne is laughing at the lights and colours and grabbing at the air. There's a simple gentle charm to make sure a new baby doesn't get into magical mischief without knowing it and it works well enough. They are given magical toys but are also given to understand that these are special toys, not to be shown to the other children who sometimes visit, just as 'the magic' is not to be shown in front of people who do not have it.

While there is some kinds of magic in evidence, true magic, the kind of magic that is practiced in the wizarding world is not to be thought of in the muggle world. Those who would not think it of the devil himself would likely only think in terms of how it could be used. No, better to think of 'magic' as fortune telling, astrology, perhaps some small charms. Not what it truly was. It's why they have few visitors at Hever, other than other wizarding children. It's why Thomas Boleyn has carefully planned his family gardens to hide without appearing to. The children sometimes play at Quidditch and though their brooms do not rise at all high, it is still a risk.

When Mary gets her Hogwarts Letter she is bouncing in excitement. They take the children to London (Elizabeth carries Anne, who is still a babe and George is determined to protect his little sister and stands firmly beside his mother) and Thomas finds joy in seeing Mary's delight at Diagon Alley ("May I have a cat Papa? May I?"), George's fascination with the Leaky Cauldron (let alone Flourish and Blotts) and little Anne's wide eyed delight at everything. They find Mary a wand (cherry and unicorn hair) and Thomas and Elizabeth cannot stop smiling.

They send Mary off with a maid servant and some of her friends who are starting Hogwarts at the same time (to the outside world Mary is being sent to the Netherlands to further her education and position). Mary waves from the carriage until it disappears into the distance. She writes to them not much later expressing her delight ("I've been sorted into Hufflepuff Papa - a great honour to be sure and Professor Abbott says I'll do very well at charms and oh, we are to have such games") and it helps to assuage her absence, a little, to see her so happy.

George leaves a few years later, finds himself in Ravenclaw ("I would have been just as happy in Slytherin but the hat says I delight much in wit and learning for their sake alone so it believed that I would be at home in Rowena Ravenclaw's house") and Mary is shining - she comes home full of joy. George comes home filled with the joy of spells and knowledge learned anew.

When it is Anne's turn to go to Hogwarts she comes well prepared but unsure. But Hogwarts is everything she thought it would be - they wear simple gowns, though once she is sorted her mother sends her gowns and cloaks and hoods in scarlet and gold and Anne smiles and feels glad that here, here she can be. There are more muggle borns and half bloods than there might have been, though many of the muggle borns have been carefully monitored to make sure their parents do not suspect - it is part of the magic of Hogwarts. She feels at home in Gryffindor House ("though Ravenclaw could be a home for you, Anne Boleyn, it's your passion that shines through") and finds herself thrilling to it.

Here she does not have to hide. Here witches and wizards are equal. Here she can openly learn and it is wonderful. She can carry her wand (Rosewood and Phoenix) and does not have to trouble to hide. And George and Mary are there, happy to give advice and guidance and Anne, though she misses Hever and her Mama and Papa, is happy. So very happy.

She discovers she has a particular talent for Transfiguration and Charms, though she excels in all her classes and finds herself playing Chaser and planning her future in the magical world. Anne thinks that perhaps she might become a scholar or a member of the Wizards Council - living somewhere entirely magical.

King Henry was not at all on her mind or her families. Except that Thomas Boleyn still had duties in the muggle world that could not be put aside without rousing suspicion and that above all, was something that was entirely unwanted. So he went to the Royal Court to undertake his duties there and it was then that Thomas gained royal favour and the Queen asked if his daughters would not like positions in her household as a token of esteem for his services. There was simply no way to refuse such a request, so Anne and Mary would be joining the Queen's household.

It was a difficult time for the Queen. King Henry had decided to seek a divorce, believing that the marriage was accused - after he had been presented with proof that he could bear sons in the form of Henry Fitzroy. The Great Matter had been dragging on for years now, though after the Pope had recently allowed (after disallowing it) the matter to be tried in England, conveniently ducking responsibility for pronouncing a verdict himself. But until that time, Katherine was still the Queen and a place in her household was still sought after as there was no Queen in waiting.

And so the seventeen year old Anne and her older sister Mary joined the Queen's household. Anne herself was not entirely happy about it, but it was at least, an adventure.


	2. Long Life & Love

Jane Seymour had been Mary Boleyn's best friend in their time together at Hogwarts. But she adored Mary's younger sister Anne as well - taking care of the little girl and becoming enchanted by her. Jane Seymour is also a great seer, though one of the few who was able to be sensible about it. Jane was also entirely muggleborn, which made things more difficult. That was why she'd been sent back to court. And that was when she began having visions. About Anne. About the King. About what the King would do.

A scaffold. Blood. A farce of a trial. And the King's eye lighting on Jane. She sees her own death in childbed and many many more dead. And by this time it is clear that the King will have his divorce. And he will not be denied. She talks to Mary (because how do you tell the girl you held as a baby that her husband will have her beheaded and blacken her name) and they try to work out what to do. Meddling in the future is a dangerous thing.

And then Jane has more visions. A red haired girl with Anne's eyes who stands as a Queen to both worlds - muggle and magical. And her children and descendants who will stand as protector to both. The Princess (now to be lady) Mary, the beloved headmistress of Hogwarts. And a boy, a boy with Anne's eyes and the King's features who stands with his twin brother as a true and just Magical Minister and his most trusted advisor. She still does not know how to explain it to Anne.

How do you explain such a thing. How do you say you will fall in love with a man, marry him, bear him children and then he will have you murdered. But Jane knows she must say something. Must give her something to be prepared for what is to come.

Anne thinks it a jest at first ("The King? He will marry a foreign princess, sister, surely he will?") and then she still does not entirely believe it. But she agrees to leave court and then return after her eighteenth birthday. Long after the divorce has been finalized and Queen Katherine has voluntarily left England for Spain, defeated and sad. And there Henry meets her and yes, they fall in love.

Both of them. Anne wills herself not to but she does. And oh, oh she begins to dream that perhaps Jane's prophecy is mistaken. Perhaps she and Henry can change course. Perhaps they will build a golden world together after all - for does not Lady Mary approve of her and does not the country love her? Surely it will be different, Anne thinks. Surely it will. Henry promises her the world ("my own sweetheart, my own darling") and Anne asks if he cannot do something for the Lady Mary. Mary is made a Duchess, along with Anne and Anne is glad indeed.

It is a golden dream.


	3. Justice & Prophecies

Jane wants to change it. For Anne's sake, for her own sake and for the sake of everyone. It does not seem fair, to simply be meekly tossed about by fate and for Anne to have to suffer in this way. So Jane finds a way to be away from court (for once her father and brothers are only too happy to have her leave - they have become short of funds and having her at home for a time is one way to make their supply of coin stretch enough to cover their expenses) and simply makes a detour to Hogwarts along the way.

The Headmistress, thankfully, agrees with Jane. Not just because she is fond of Anne (as she is fond of all the pupils of Hogwarts) but because The Headmistress of Hogwarts is the greatest seer of the age. And she has seen something else. Something that makes Jane's desire to change the path of history essential.

They take it to the Wizarding Council who mutter about the necessity of following prophecies and the need to adhere to the history laid out in those prophecies. They speak of the proper order of magic and of the world and how it is simply not possible to overturn such an order for reasons of sentiment, however understandable.

It is then that Jane Seymour is given her reputation as a witch to be feared. She stands and says in a low, even voice that, thanks be to God she did not have to follow such a heartless order, for she had found another part of the prophecy. Another way. A way in which history would appear to muggles to happen the way it was 'supposed' to but that, truly, something different would happen. Something new. And that would mean not only the Golden World of Queen Elizabeth and her brothers but something else.

It is then that the Wizarding Council begins to truly pay attention.

Jane speaks of a threat - a dark wizard who will appear many hundreds of years in the future, whose defeat will be helped by a descendant of Queen Elizabeth and her husband. A husband that she will not be allowed to have if the first prophecy is to be the one adhered to.

Jane does not speak of happiness but this way? This way there is a chance, still of great happiness for Anne and her children. But some of that happiness would be gone, if King Henry could not be convinced of what must be done. Of who he must appear to be, to become.


	4. Words, Deeds & Might Have Beens

The story could go this way. Anne tells her husband and he flies into a rage - accusing her of all sorts of horrors and of bewitching him, of bewitching the country, of evil plans and ambition. It could be that Anne does not tell him at all and history plays out as it is written in muggle history books, except that Anne is not beheaded and Jane does not die, though she struggles, married to a man who did such a thing to Anne and there is great suffering.

It could go that way. But it could go another way as well. It could be that Anne tells her husband, who loves his sweetheart well. It could be that she saves his life, perhaps? In any case, Anne tells him and he understands the part he must play, though he still does not believe that a daughter will rule England so well.

Until Elizabeth is born. And then he is besotted, enchanted. Everyone is. Mary Tudor is as well - for she knows her own magical destiny now. The little family enjoys the business of pretending to be in conflict (it is rather like being in a masque) and Jane is a great friend to all of them, as ever, though that must be especially hidden.

After? After it all Henry visits Anne whenever he can, though it is not often enough. It is like that with all his children, though he is glad to have Edward by his side, though Edward may not be his son, he is part of his family and Henry is fond of the boy.

Henry Tudor dies with all his family by his side. It's just that no one knows that it's decades after he 'died' in the muggle world. He's surrounded by children, grandchildren and by his wife. He has a good end, knowing he will keep England safe for many generations to come, even if his name will only be remembered well in a select circle.

This? This is the way that the magical world remembers it went.


	5. Epilogue

In muggle history it is widely accepted that Anne Boleyn was beheaded on the 19th of May*, had one child (a daughter Elizabeth), wasn't a witch* and was innocent. As we know (& in the words of one august wizarding historian 'well, one of those isn't a complete load of bunk'*) the real truth is greatly different. That the muggle world still does not know the truth can be attributed to the unstinting work of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well as the excellent use of mass memory charms at the time and the careful enchanting of primary sources (and the hiding away of several others that prove to be incriminating. It is a testament to their hard work that the severed remains of a chair were not found when Anne's resting place was unearthed).

Anne Boleyn went on to have her triplets - two sons and a daughter (her youngest child, her daughter Margery went on to have a very successful career at Hogwarts as a popular charms teacher) and by all accounts (including her own childrens!) was a devoted and loving mother. She delighted in having Elizabeth stay with her whenever she could, something that happened more often after time had passed and Elizabeth was given more freedom.

We of course know that destiny must have it's part. Therefore Edward VI 'died' in the same way his mother did, that is not at all. He did however run off to Ireland and had a wonderful time writing a treatise on the history of Irish dragons and inventing an excellent new variety of cauldron. Mary I (who was in fact a great friend to Anne Boleyn, considering her a second mother - a fact that can be seen in their letters, which are archived in the Wizard British Library) came to the throne and ruled wonderfully well (the bit about her burning Protestants is entirely incorrect and was simply remembered to be so due to the necessity of history. Archbishop Cranmer, who had to be 'burned' for the look of the thing merely performed a flame freezing charm (and a silencing charm so his giggles were not audible, the good bishop being exceedingly ticklish). Mary did in fact marry (to a lovely Bavarian wizard named Phillip) and have children but again, necessities of prophecy and memory charms mean that no muggle now knows this.

Elizabeth did indeed rule for forty five years - she was in fact married to one William Longbottom (Order of Merlin first class, senior member of the wizarding council of England). They had three children but these children would not be able to succeed their mother as ruler of England. As with Mary's children, the necessities of history would not allow it.

By all accounts Jane Seymour lived a long and happy life after her 'death' delighting in her son Edward and her friends, though not much of her life is known beyond 1550. Wizarding archaeologists continue to investigate and it is hoped, to learn more about her life. As we wish to learn more about the lives of these remarkable witches and wizards.

(Abbott, Natalie ' _Of Anne Boleyn & The Great Magical Matter_' Obscurus Books, 2012)

1\. *A chair was beheaded. And several other pieces of furniture so we must, one supposes, mourn the loss of some excellent sitting room pieces.

2\. *She wasn't that kind of witch however.

3\. *Professor D Black , 1986 'The Great Magical Matter'


End file.
